Enter Calocadda!
Enter Calocadda! is the third episode of Mopthro Journeys. It is written by Doctor Pug. Plot Hovergulp: GULP! Pug: I agree Hovergulp, it's really dark..... and scary.... Pug Charleston and Stacia Pookan, and their Pokemon Paddlepug and Hovergulp are walking in Calocadda Cave. Stacia: How do you know that's what it said? Pug: I just know! Pad: Pug! Pug: What? Paddlepug shakes her head. Pad: Paddle, pad pad paddlepug. Pug: Ah... I agree we should've brought cookies. Paddlepug looks mad. She barks. Pug: Wut? We should've. Stacia laughs. Pug: WAUT!? Stacia: Notthhhhhing! Pug: Kay. HAAAPPEEEEEEG?!!!?! Stacia: SHHHHHHH Pug: Wut?! Stacia: it's running from us remember? Pug: Yeah so? HAPPEG!!!! Stacia: shhh! so we should be quiet! Pug: .....ooooohhhhhh. sorry. The four are looking for a special swimming Happig, which Pug wants to catch. Stacia: hovergulp, scout ahead for light. we might trip and break something in this dark. Hovergulp: hover. Hovergulp hovers away into the dark. It has special eyes that can see through the dark. Hovergulp stops at an intersection. It turns left. After a while it comes across a giant opening with wood bridges going everywhere. On a ledge at the top of the opening sits a family of Cyndaquil. Hovergulp: hover! It hovers over to them and snatches a low-level one up, hoping it doesn't have any fire attacks yet.. Cyndaquil: CINDA?! Other Cyndaquils: QUIIIL!!! The Cyndaquil's family shoots fire attacks at Hovergulp, which dodges them all and hovers away with the baby Cyndaquil. * Back to Pug, Stacia, and Pad. They have finally made it to the intersection. Stacia: which wa-'' Pad and Pug run into the right passage. Pug: ''follow us Stacia! Pad: paddle! Stacia sighs, and walks with them. Pug: so. Stacia: so what? Pug: you said you've been a trainer for a month... Stacia: yeah? Pug: well, uh... how come you only have a Hovergulp? Stacia blushes. Stacia: I... uh..... have more Pokemon! Yeah! Pug: suuuure. Stacia: I do! Pug:'' let's see them then.'' Pad: pad. Stacia: well, I only have one Pokemon besides Hovergulp.. Pug: even though you started a month ago? Stacia: I started two days ago. Pug: HA! HAHAHA I KNEW IT! Squeaks can be heard from down the passage. Stacia: uh oh, Zubat! look what you've done you've woken up zubats! Pug: so? The squeaking gets louder. Stacia: whaddaya mean, '''so'?'' Pug: they're just low-level Pokemon. Stacia: On their own, yeah. But in a horde..... that's a different story. Zubat start flying towards them. More keep coming, until it's hard to see. Pug: Oh no oh no! Pad: PAAADLE!!! Paddlepug is crying. Stacia: Get on the ground! Stacia and Pug lay down on the cave floor. Pad is already hugging the floor. Pug: You're okay Pad.... It's gonna be okay. Pad gets more scared. Pad: PADDLE PUUUUUUGG!!! Then the Zubat squeak in fear, and fly back to where they came. Stacia: Huh? Pug: Whaaaaa? Pad is still crying. Pug: Look, Pad, light! Pad stops crying and looks up. She gasps. * Hovergulp comes in carrying the Cyndaquil. Hovergulp looks proud, while Cyndaquil looks annoyed. Stacia: Hovergulp, where did you get that Cyndaquil?! Hovergulp saddens, and drops the Cyndaquil. The Cyndaquil starts to run, but Pug grabs it. He then pulls out a stick, and puts it in Cyndaquil's fire. Pug: Thanks Cyndaquil! Now let's get you home! Later, Pug, Stacia, and the three Pokemon get to the large opening. Pug is holding the burning stick, which lights up the opening. Several Zubat flutter away when they see the bright light. Stacia: Now Hovergulp, take Cyndaquil up there with it's family. Hovergulp: Hover... Hovergulp grabs Cyndaquil, and hovers up to the Cynaquil. Cyndaquil: Quiiiil!!! Family: QUUUIIIL!!! Hovergulp drops Cyndaquil on the ledge. Several try to scratch at it, but Hovergulp quickly hovers back down. Pug: Hey..... HEY LOOK!!! On a rope bridge, Happig stands in a fighting position. Pug: Alright, go, Paddlepug! Paddlepug hops in front of Happig. Pug: Use Paddle! Pad: Paddle! Pug: Yes, use Paddle! Paddlepug dives at Happig, paddling while in the air. It hits Happig, who is thrown back by the blow. Happig: Hap! Happig bites Paddlepug on the flipper. Pad: PUG!? Pug: Squirt! Paddlepug squirts water out of it's mouth at Happig. Happig squeals. Pug: Pad, use Tackle! Paddlepug tackles Happig, who squeals again. Pug: Alright... Go.... POKEBALL! Pug throws a Pokeball at Happig. It hits, and sucks the pig in. The Pokeball ticks once. Twice. Thrice. Pug: OOOOOOO It clicks. Pug: YES! I CAUGHT A POKEMON! I CAUGHT A POKEMOOON!!!!!!!!!! Pad: Paddle! Paddle! Pug, Pug, The two jump in the air. Pug and Pad: PUUUGG!!!! They land. Stacia: Please tell me that won't be your theme song. Pug: It already is. Pug walks proudly to Happig's ball, picks it up, and released Happig. Pug: Hi buddy! Happig: Happy! Happig climbs up Pug, and rests on his head. Pug laughs. Pug: Welcome to the crew! TO BE CONTINUED Characters People *Pug Charleston *Stacia Pookan Pokemon *Paddlepug *Hovergulp *Cyndaquil *Zubat *Happig Places *Mopthro **Calocadda Cave Category:Episodes Category:Mopthro Journeys